


how does it look, through other people's eyes?

by idawastaken



Series: Dream SMP Stories [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Genderfluid Character, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), genderfluid tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idawastaken/pseuds/idawastaken
Summary: Tommy likes his pronouns. He likes being a He/Him. But when Eret slips him some examples of other pronouns used on him, he just can't help but feel good.orMe projecting onto Tommy because it gives me comfort and might help other people :)Title from Butch by Saint Motel.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107686
Comments: 21
Kudos: 347





	how does it look, through other people's eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently started identifying as genderfluid. I just use any pronouns. That's what it'll be like for Tommy in this.  
> Disclaimer; I made up Eret's story, since I don't really know what went down, but I mean, this is fanfiction, so who can complain?

"Bye, chat!", he exclaims as he ends the stream, sending his viewers over to Quackity's stream. He stretches and yawns, exhausted by all the screaming he had done that scream. 

He jumps as Eret speaks up and remembers that he's still in a VC with them. "Tired, Tommy?"

Tommy laughs sheepishly and moves to stretch out his legs. "Yep. It was a tiring stream, big man."

He grins at hearing Eret laugh and hums. "Wanna switch to a video call?" 

Eret agrees and they both turn their camera on, Tommy grinning at Eret tiredly while the older man shakes his head with a laugh.

"Got no woman to call?", Eret asks and Tommy scowls playfully. He puts his head in his hands and sighs.

"Those women at college don't even know what they're missing, big man. I mean, who wouldn't want this?" Tommy gestures to himself and Eret chuckles at his behavior. "I didn't say the word woman even once while streaming today, so... that's a new record."

Eret laughs and nods, looking to the side. "Twitter sure noticed though, don't worry."

Tommy's eyes widen and he sits up straight, opening Twitter quickly. He cackles at what he sees. Eret joins in and massages his temples. 

"'Is Tommy not a lesbian anymore? Is #LesbianInnit canceled?' Oh my god." Eret reads a tweet out loud and quickly replies to it, writing 'Nah, I converted him into being bi.'

Tommy laughs at seeing it and replies to him 'Stop this nonsense! I love WOMEN! WOMEN ARE POG!!!'

Eret snorts and shrugs. "Not gonna fight you on that."

But still, he replies 'Yep. #LesbianRights !!' 

Tommy grins and retweets it quickly. He leans back and sighs with a smile. "I love the community."

Eret grins and pulls her Bisexual Pride flag over his head, making Tommy chuckle at his antics. The two of them had grown really close these past few months, having been streaming together a lot and eventually talking more in private. 

"How did you know you were bi anyway?", Tommy asks curiously and Eret hums, before shrugging.

"I don't really know that. I think I just knew one day. I know how I knew I liked all pronouns, though." Tommy nods and tilts his head slightly as if to say 'Go on.' and Eret clears their throat. "I had a friend who told me about it and since I was curious, they tried all pronouns with me. Gave me examples to see what I was most comfortable with. What felt right to me. And I just... every pronoun felt right to me, and I told them that. So they approached me a day after that and told me to google what being genderfluid means. I guess I just quickly came to terms with that. You know I'm not the type of person to care much about what others have to say about me."

Tommy nodded and blinks. After being silent for a few seconds, he clears his throat. "How do I- how do I know that he/him pronouns are the right thing for me then? I like being addressed with he/him, but... could you try with me what your friend tried with you?"

Eret smiles and nods. "Of course! So, I'm just gonna say some examples of me talking to another person about you, okay?"

Tommy nods and Eret hums, thinking for a second. "I've been talking to Tommy a lot recently. They're really funny and always make me laugh at their jokes."

She looks at Tommy, only to see him smiling slightly with his head propped up on his arm. She smiles. "Tommy's always there for me, even though her streaming persona is really loud, she can be really caring and, dare I say, soft off stream. She never fails to make me proud of her. I'm starting to see her as a little sibling."

Tommy's face is flushed red and he's smiling. He sits up straight.

"Could you try mixing them both up, along with he/him pronouns? Like you use them?" Eret grins.

"You see, I think Tommy's really starting to find his own path. He's so ambitious and doesn't give up. I once tried to get them to take a break, but she stubbornly refused and really did her best to give their subscribers the best content out there. And they delivered. He always does." Eret blinks at Tommy, who is tearing up. Tommy whimpers slightly and Eret gives a concerned hum. 

"I really liked that. I really really liked that." Eret laughs and smiles proudly afterward. He sees Tommy start to cheer up at his reaction and feels their heart swell with pride.

"Welcome to the community, Toms!" She grins as Tommy breaks out in relieved laughter and closes his-, their eyes with a content sigh.

"Thank you so much, Eret.", she says with a warm smile, and Eret winks with a grin. "Oh and I- um... I'm also starting to see you as a big brother."

Eret beams and Tommy laughs at that. The two spend the rest of the call talking about nothing in particular, and then at the end, when she's getting really tired, Tommy brings up the topic of coming out as genderfluid. Eret shrugs.

"You've said before, that you know your parents are supportive. If you feel comfortable enough, come out to them first. I think that might help. And then after that, tell your close friends. Maybe soon after you can tell the whole SMP. You don't have to tell the world yet, because you really have to feel confident in yourself first. There's gonna be some people trying to drag you down." 

Tommy nods and yawns. "Thanks, Eret. I'm gonna go to bed now."

Eret smiles warmly and nods. "Good night, Toms."

"Night, Eret. Love you." Then she's gone and Eret smiles to themself. 

"Love you too.", he whispers out into his empty room and gets out of his chair to go eat something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feedback is appreciated <33
> 
> Also, leave fic ideas/prompts in the comments, or maybe your own coming out stories or something like that.


End file.
